In Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiple Access (OFDMA) based wireless communication protocols and other protocols based on multi-carrier modulation methods, scheduling optimization can be performed in the time and frequency dimensions using a Frequency Selective (FS) scheduler. Idealized FS scheduling may result in as much as a 50% improvement in system throughput relative to Frequency Non-Selective (FNS) scheduling. FNS scheduling occurs in a Time-Division, Code Division Multiple Access (TD-CDMA) physical layer, which effectively permits scheduling only in the time domain. It is known generally for each mobile terminal, or equivalently User Equipment (UE), to provide a per-frequency band channel quality indicator (CQI) to enable FS scheduling by a Base Station (BS) scheduler.
The various aspects, features and advantages of the disclosure will become more fully apparent to those having ordinary skill in the art upon careful consideration of the following Detailed Description thereof with the accompanying drawings described below.